


He was made to smile

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [45]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based around the will of fire movie(the real KakaNaru movie), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: He and Kakashi need to have a serious talk





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's based after the Will of fire but I aged Naruto up so he was 16 in my head at least. Doesn't really matter. Hope you enjoy!

Kakashi was made to smile. Naruto was convinced. More than convinced. He had this look that was sort of relaxing that made you think he was about to smile any second. So you got caught up in that and you waited and waited until he chuckled.

And it was _low_ and playful and sexy and not _enough_.

No wonder he kept with the mask. No one would pay attention to what he had to say. Naruto found it hard now to pay attention to what Kakashi had to say with the mask on or off. And this was more than appreciating his face.

Granted Naruto had been dying to know since he was a genin and no matter what Kakashi easily stopped him.

And Naruto had been ready to play dirty to past see the mask too when things started happening.

The world was never at peace for one. People never were at peace for another. And thirdly he and Kakashi sensei were shinobi. So that mean they were constantly being dragged out into things.

Or Kakashi was throwing himself in harm’s way stupidly but Naruto had agreed to let that go. Or at least he had said he would. But it was hard. He kept replaying that moment…

_“Morning.”_

Just a word and everything had been okay. No matter that they were way over their head and half way down shit creek. Kakashi was alive. He had opened his eyes and he was not mad. More like resigned and amused.

_“You’re just like him.”_

Yeah. That part he did not get. Kakashi said things like that often. He would just watch Naruto in a way that gave him the impression that he was seeing more than Naruto and that in itself was weird. But he trusted Naruto. They talked and they took missions together and he let Naruto see his face and that had to be the biggest show of trust that there was.

But there was more than that. For him at least. That was why he was letting himself in Kakashi’s apartment with shaky and sweaty hands.

He just could not stop thinking about it. Replaying it. It had started out with him freaking out but only too soon turned into a game between them. The others had left them alone because-

Because it was them after all but he could not help but wonder.

Kakashi had chased him down blabbing about how he had not meant it that way but the moment he had Naruto cornered the look in his eyes had changed.

Naruto had been with a loud open talkative pervert for years. Jiraiya had talked and talked and more than that he had taught Naruto how to look. If only how to figure out when to cut in before the pervert got carried away.

Kakashi may have been serious about not seeing him that way then but when he had cornered Naruto he had changed his mind. If he had not before…

He sure as hell was now.

Naruto had realized that. His back against the rocky crater and Kakashi-Sensei in front of him he had watched as how Kakashi thought of him changed and unlike before where he had been creeped out and seriously worried it had been different.

And there had been a moment of silence where Naruto had gotten very worried. Kakashi had just stood there his arms caging him in and his breathing going faster and faster while Naruto had been frozen staring into Kakashi’s exposed eye while his own breathing quickened.

It had been Sakura who had snapped them out of it. Her irritated voice yelling that it was time to head back to the village had snapped Kakashi out of it. He had removed his arms from caging in Naruto and had looked to where Sakura was calling from.

Naruto had watched Kakashi’s emotions fade away as though he had shoved them into a box. And that had been it. Kakashi had mumbled that they needed to get going and while they walked back Naruto had been unable to look away from his Sensei.

Kakashi had played it up when they got back to the others. Taking the teasing with an embarrassed air. Naruto had gotten a few remarks about his actions. Most of them childish. He had an awkward moment trying to explain to Hinata that he was okay and it was not her fault.

Naruto then had been highly aware that Kakashi not once tried to correct Hinata about her assumption.

 _“I didn’t know Kakashi sensei had those…preferences.”_ Not a word had been uttered from Kakashi about that and he had given Lee a stern talking to about what Gai preached. He even tried to talk to Sai on the way back. But not Hinata and that stuck with Naruto.

It tormented him. How was he supposed to take that? That was why he was here now. Because the smile out of nowhere had creeped him out. Kakashi had been acting weird but the way he had looked down at him. Things had frozen if only for a few seconds.

So he was here and he had to know. He deserved to know.

Naruto inhaled slowly gathering his nerve. He was here to do this. He could do this. He looked around the dim kitchen for a few moments. There was no question to whether Kakashi would find him or not. Naruto may have snuck in but Kakashi was Kakashi.

“Naruto?” His Sensei’s half asleep voice came to his ears and he whirled around and caught the edge of the sink with his hands. His Sensei had stumbled in rumpled his sleeveless top on and the mask pulled firmly up.

He just had to be wearing that thing. Naruto’s gaze lingered on it for a few moments before his gaze slid to Kakashi’s ANBU tattoo to finally finish at the man’s mismatched eyes.

“Hi.” He whispered and his fingers clenched tighter on the edge of the sink. The cool metal a soft balm to the tips of his fingers. “Sensei.”

Proving that their Sensei was not a stupid man, Kakashi did not ask him if he was alright. He did not ask why Naruto was there in his house. Instead his eyes trailed over Naruto, an almost caress that made Naruto’s chest clench tight.

“Surely this can wait.” Kakashi said hesitantly. Naruto swallowed before he shook his head in response.

“We are going to talk.” Naruto said slowly. “Just us, alone.”

“Really?” Kakashi’s eyes had changed. Tenser. Warier. “Naruto, I.”

“I know.” Naruto cut him off. “You’re sorry you tried to do the opposite of the things you taught me.”

Kakashi’s face changed a self-reflecting look mixed with amusement. “I do imagine you see it that way. But that is why I got Shikamaru-kun to pass on the message instead of trying to do it myself.” Kakashi took a step towards him his hands shoved into the loose pockets of his pants. “I knew if anyone could stop me it would be you.”

“And you still-“ Naruto cut himself off at the anger that resurged. “You better not do that again. You have any idea how I felt when I thought-“ Naruto refused to speak the words and instead released the death grip he had on the edge of the sink. “Don’t do that. Ever again.”

“It frightened you.” Kakashi had stepped closer. Now a mere few steps separating them. Naruto watched as his Sensei’s face changed with his thoughts. He watched as his Sensei kept with the conversation but also contemplated where this would end up. “But you thought didn’t you.”

“You were wrong Kakashi.” Naruto whispered. He took a step forward of his own but all too quickly it ended with him taking a step back instead. Kakashi had moved so quickly forcing Naruto to lean onto the sink.

“This is not what you want to talk about.” Kakashi said hoarsely. Their chests brushed each other and Naruto could feel the heat of the other man’s body. His breathing quickened as he took in the comforting feeling from Kakashi’s scent. “We are pretty much over what happened. This is not what you want to speak about now.” Kakashi caged him in and Naruto’s next breath released in a shudder.

“This is not a sound idea.” Kakashi whispered into his ear. The low tone directly into his ear made him gasp and shudder his body hardening and there was no way for Kakashi not to know. Against him Kakashi stilled and Naruto felt against his thigh, Kakashi’s own response.

“Best one you’ve had recently.” Naruto quipped. He groaned when Kakashi rubbed against him. The friction just right.

“This is bad.” Kakashi murmured but Naruto payed no attention when Kakashi rubbed against him again. His cock was straining against his pants and rubbing against Kakashi’s own. With the loose pants Kakashi was wearing Naruto could feel so much.

“Feels good too.” Naruto muttered. His head slid back as the next rub of their arousals together caused him to leak pre-cum. It was just too good. Kakashi gasped and Naruto had a moment of confusion before he remembered just how good his sensei’s sense of smell was. “Surprised?” He muttered

“You…” Kakashi stared at his wide eyed. Naruto only smiled. He tilted his hips so that his clothed cock could brush against Kakashi’s and shuddered at how good it felt. His skin was so hot and if he did not hold back it would be over in seconds. He watched Kakashi’s eyes darken.

“I want this.” Naruto murmured. “I want you.” He watched as Kakashi brought a hand to his face. Watched his Sensei’s slim fingers pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. Naruto held his breath as his arousal throbbed. He waited as the seconds ticked by. Finally, Kakashi hooked a finger into his mask bringing it down and Naruto’s heart leapt.

Naruto knew his Sensei was smiling before he had finished pulling down the mask. He had known but seeing it was something different. He had a small mole that lifted right along with his lips. Naruto found himself blushing as his Sensei watched him because this may be what he wanted but he had not been prepared for that.

The man was made to smile. He was gorgeous but in more than a handsome way. It was not a delicate way. His smile made one want to smile too.

“Naruto.” Kakashi’s husky voice made his gut clench. Right now there was nothing he needed more than to feel those smiling lips against his. Naruto prepared himself as he leaned forward so their lips could touch.

He was unprepared for the way that Kakashi slammed their lips together as though he wanted to devour him. Naruto’s eyes flew open as Kakashi wrapped a solid arm around his waist keeping them welded together. Every wiggle Kakashi did dragged his aroused cock against Kakashi’s and soon enough Naruto’s movement was so he could keep experiencing that feeling.

He gasped into the kiss and received Kakashi’s tongue brushing against his. He was still pinned to the sink but now he was bent back over it as Kakashi pushed him back. The Jounin slowly humping Naruto and driving his mind into chaos.

They were still clothed but it felt as though they were naked. Naruto could feel Kakashi’s cock against his own. He spread his legs a struggle considering how Kakashi had him pinned but Kakashi took the hint and allowed him too.

Kakashi’s first solid thrust between his legs made him see stars. It was almost too much. Naruto could feel the thickness and the heat between his legs. He broke away from Kakashi’s to pant as he and Kakashi frantically rubbed against each other.

If he could get his arms working and free he would unzip his pants but his arms were trapped pinned to the edge of the sink and even if they were not Naruto doubted they would be any use to him. They would be like his legs. Shaky and useless.

The hard grind Kakashi did drove a cry from Naruto and a deep groan from Kakashi. The wet kiss to his neck made him shudder and throb. Kakashi’s breathless pants were driving him insane. He managed to meet Kakashi’s eyes when the Jounin broke away from his neck and Kakashi’s gaze drove him over the edge.

Mismatched eyes, teasing smile and wanting eyes. Naruto kept Kakashi’s gaze as he shuddered. He moaned breathlessly his hips jerking as he tumbled over the edge. Kakashi’s eyes stayed on his as he soiled his pants with his cum and Kakashi’s hips settled to a less harsh rhythm against Naruto. Kakashi’s smile never faded.

“Good.” Kakashi murmured. “Very good. I didn’t even have to touch you.” Naruto shuddered at the unexpected possessiveness in Kakashi’s tone.

“You?” Naruto murmured. Kakashi’s smile turned into a smirk as he put a little distance between them.

“I think you can’t take much more contact for now.” Kakashi murmured as with one hand he fished out his cock. “But it won’t take me long.” Naruto was going to protest as Kakashi palmed his cock obviously planning to finish alone even if with Naruto watching but Kakashi instead released his waist and settled a hand on his head. “On your knees.”

His eyes widened but he still did it. Kneeling and peered up at Kakashi’s face. The smile was still there. This time a lazy one. “Sensei.” Naruto murmured as he placed his hand on Kakashi’s hips.

“Come on, a little kiss.” Kakashi gasped and never leaving Kakashi’s gaze, Naruto pressed a kiss to the tip of Kakashi’s cock. His tongue darted out on his retreat sweeping up a bit of pre-cum and he smiled when Kakashi groaned softly.

Surprisingly it only took a few strokes for Kakashi to go over the edge. His legs shook once before they went back steady. Then the warm ropes of cum were spurting out mostly onto Naruto’s face. Kakashi’s smile still remained.

After the last drop of cum Naruto kissed the head of Kakashi’s cock again and rose to his feet. His face, mostly his cheeks were sticking and the feeling of the cum drying was slightly uncomfortable but he was once again turned on.

He shuddered when Kakashi cupped his face and brought him close for another kiss. “It’s like that now.” Kakashi whispered confusing him for a moment. Then he remembered.

_“Wait! It’s not like that, Naruto!”_

_“Stay away!”_

_“Come back! It’s not like that!”_

Naruto could remember their exchanges still. He sniggered at how silly they had behaved not too long ago.

“I know that.” He pointed out. Kakashi’s smile caused one in him in return. Kakashi pressed him back again so that he was against the sink again. Against his thigh Kakashi’s cock was thickening again. Kakashi’s smile made him harden quickly as well.

Kakashi’s smile was a thing to behold.


End file.
